Mikaelson Pulse Two?
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Niklaus's long lost twin sister Elizabeth has finally returned home. She comes to find he is expecting a child. Go with Lizzy and Nuria as they both growing and living in New Orleans while Niklaus doesn't approve of their choices and does what he can to prevent them from being like Rebakah, or is he hiding more than he's willing to tell.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Elizabeth

Elizabeth Mikaelson, twin sister to the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson. Younger sister to Elijah and Finn also older sister to Kol and Rebekah...and our youngest and departed brother Henrik. Though Henrik isn't our only departed brother, over the years we have lost Finn. Before Elijah we had another brother, unknown to my siblings. Mother told me abit about him. He died of the Plague before any of us were born. Like my older twin brother Nicky, I am a hybrid. I do my best to be like the noble Elijah and be like him. Though I have to act like a lady like Rebekah. Of course like my twin, I do have a bit of a temper and I like people to listen to me.

I walked around yet another new town. Somewhere no one would know me. Somewhere I would have to rebuild my kingdom. From the ground up, like my siblings and I did centiries ago. Before our father made us run. Run away from the kingdom we built as a family! That horrible man wanted to kill Nicky; because he was a hybrid. He was different than our brothers and sister. Nicky did his best to cover up my beast side. He was always the one taking the fall for my out bursts. Taking father's hate and anger...with every whip and slash acrossed Nicky's body. I still remember the day father attacked him, everyone feared for for Nicky's life.

**Flashback**

_I heard the cracking of my father's whip. Over and over again, unsure what he was hitting. I slowly made my way to the sound. I found my father standing over Niklaus. My eyes widened in fear and sadness. I ran over as Elijah tried to stop our father. I ran to Niklaus's side and bent down. My father looked at us._

_ "No father, please that's enough! Father please, he has had enough! You have shown him that he was wrong. Now please father, please stop this. For me...for Rebekah please father."_

_ "Get out of my way!"_

_ "That is enough!" Rebekah said holding up father's sword._

_ "You all stand up for him? This bastard child?!"_

_ "He is our brother! You will no longer hurt Niklaus! I wont allow it!" I said standing in front of Niklaus._

_ "You are all standing up for this bastard."_

_ "Yes, he is our brother! We will stand up for our brother forever!" I said balling up my fists._

**End Flashback**

I looked up at the sky wondering what my twin brother was doing at this moment. Maybe I should go vist him in New Orleans. I haven't been there in years. I think it would be nice to see him again. I wonder if him and our siblings have made up yet. The last time I saw them they weren't on the best of trums. Elijah, the good brother, was protecting our baby sister Rebeckah yet again. Like always someone had to have Nicky's back. Of course Elijah did his best to keep the peace between the two of them, yet again. He never calm our brother. So I would be thrown into the mix to try and calm him. Thanks to being his twin, I was able to get into his head better than anyone. That was the day he told Rebekah to run away and watch her back. He was going to be there waiting for her. That was over a century ago. I wonder if they are all back in New Orleans. I think I'll stop bye and check everything out. Maybe that cute little boy has grown up into a man. One worth fighting for, at least for Rebekah. Anyone could have seen that she loved him. Everyone but Nicky, that is. I waved my hand in the air trying to get a texi. When one stopped, I stepped in and looked at the driver.

"I would like to go to the airport please."

"Yes ma'am." He said before driving, "Where you off to, if you don't mind me asking."

"Out of this town...I want to go home...just one more time..."

"Where is home?" He said looking up at me, "Mystic Falls?"

"No, but I have heard nothing but good things from there. I've heard wolfs are gathering there...I wonder if all of them are there. They seem to all meet up every so often. It's kinda nice to be with familly, no matter how far away you travel. You always miss the wild parties your family can have...don't you?" I said looking up in the mirror to see his expression had changed. He was a werewolf, I could tell. They way he said what he was saying. I'm not stupid, I am only enough to know the difference. I've been around the block a few times, after all, being over 1,000 years old. You learn a few different things, also ways to fit in like you really do belong here.

"Here we are ma'am..."

"Thank you...and next time, before you try prying things out of women. Make sure they are not an Original sibling..."

"A-an Original...sibling?!"

"Yes of course darling, I am Klaus Mikaelson's twin sister." I said brushing my shoulder lenght light brownish blonde hair behind my ear.

"K-Klaus...M-Mikaelson?!"

"Yes of course, my big brother is known amongest your people, be sure to spread the word that the twin Mikaelson sibling is returning home...I have plans..." I said before stepping out of the taxi.

"W-what about your fair?"

"You can pay for it, after all...you wouldn't want to leave a women like myself alone without money...would you?"

"N-no of course not..."

"Thank you...you may leave..."

"Y-yes ma'am..." He said before driving off. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my outfit, making sure I could keep getting my free ride. I lifted and ties my shirt off to the side, pulled my skirt down slightly and flipped my hair; before walking in. I watched as women looked at me, passing judgement like they knew me. I walked up to the front desk and looked at the man.

"Excuse me...I seem to have misplaced my ticket, could you give me a new one?"

"Where you off to miss?"

"Mikaelson and I'm off to my home in New Orleans."

"I'm sorry, there's no Mikaelson regeistered." He said looking at me. WIth a soft sigh I looked into his eyes.

"Yes there is, I preordered my ticket. You are going to print me out one so I can go."

"Printing you out one..."

"Good, thank you!"

"Here you are Miss. Mikaelson, have a nice trip."

"Thank you..." I said with a side setting my backpack on the scanner. I walked through getting annoyed at the amount of things they have to do. I grabbed my bag and walked to my platform. After boarding my plane, I slept all the way there. I had this thing about flying; if people were ment to fly they would have wings. I was awoken halfway through the flight by a man hitting me with a gun. I let out a soft sigh as I awoke.

"Come on! All women are to come with me!"

"What for?"

"If you don't want to die, you best listen to me girl!"

"No you listen to me!" I said standing up looking him in the eyes, "You will handcuff yourself to a pole and shut your mouth!"

"To...a pole..." He said before he did as I said. Another man walked over and pulled at my skirt. I swung around and punched him in the face making him pass out in pain. The third man just looked at me pointing his gun at me.

"If I was you, I wouldn't do that...you wont like the out come..."

"W-what are you?! Some kind of demon?!"

"Something like that..." I said before kicking the gun out of his hand as it misfired. I punched the man a few times before kicking up handcuffs, the first man had, up and handcuffed the last guy to the second. A women tapped me on the side. I looked over to see her as she spoke to me.

"Are you ok miss? It looks pretty deep!" She said pointing at my shoulder. I hadn't even knoticed that I was shot. I nodded softly with a smile.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking..." I said sitting in my seat pulling the bullet out of my arm and wrapping it up to keep people from asking questions. It wasn't long before the plane started to move with the air pockets or whatever they are called. I gripped my seat closing my eyes. Hybrid or not, it was the scariest thing in the world to go through. When the plane landed to avoid questions I ran off of it. I rushed through the ranway and over the fence. I checked to make sure no one saw me and I ran to my families house. I slide when I was coming close. I shifted my bag slightly before walking like normal humans do. I looked around surprised to see witches around. The last I had heard, witches were shunned from the French Quarter. It didn't matter to me either way, my mother was a witch. It' s only fair her people are able to be about. As I took another step a witch looked up at me. Her blackish brown hair was push back behind her ears. She looked at me for a moment before pacing off. I let out a sigh before walking back to the place I once called home. Since my siblings left this place years ago with me. I have never thought that I would be back here again. All of a sudden my arm was grabbed and I was slammed into a wall. I slowly opened my eyes to a man who growled at me.

"You know, a mutt should know their master...let go of me! I do not wish to smell of dog!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"None of your business **mutt**! Now let go...or I will **make** you let me go!"

"You hold no power while people are here! You don't want people to point fin-"

"AHHH! NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed cutting him off. A couple of guys walked up and pushed him back.

"Is he bothering you miss?" One man said glaring at the wolf man in front of me.

"No, we are just ha-"

"Yes...he told me to follow him. I-if I didn't he would have me killed..." I said tearing up.

"You think it's funny to pick on women?!" The other man said.

"Go ahead and get home miss. We'll make sure this creep doesn't follow you."

"Oh thank you both so much!" I said before running off, at a humanly speed while those men took care of that wolf. I stopped running about a mile from the house we built was. I closed my eyes remembering all the times we had there. The parties, gatherings, anything and everything was held there. We loved the safety it provided us. That was, untill one day...our father had come for Nicky. Elijah and Rebekah did their best to keep our father away. I did my best to keep Nicky safe and unknowing. Of course, we couldn't stop either of them. Nicky had to rush to save Rebekah while Elijah pulled me away. Elijah told Nicky to take Rebekah and myself and run. He would hold up our father. We all knew being alone, we couldn't fight off our father. Together we could, Nicky told me to take Rebekah and run. The two of them would meet up with us sometime soon. I took our hurt sister and ran. I left her in a house just outside Orleans. I told her that I would try, if father took down our brothers. That I would try and lead him away from her. I would spend all my time to make sure he wouldn't get her. Without time for an objection, I took off. I ran back to Orleans in time to see Nicky kill our father. I took off another way, knowing at the time, if the four of us were together. If any of the five of us were to stay together for a long time. This would happen again...I opened my eyes and started to walk. I'm not afraid anymore, I wont allow anything to happen to my family! If anyone stands against me, against my family I will kill them. Plan and simple, no questions asked. I will not run away from my home once again! I walked to the quarter and looked around. There were a lot of people here, vampires, wolfs, witches...humans...but why? I walked looking around before pulling my hair up and putting it in my hat. I jumped up on the table and sighed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed making everyone stop and look up at me, "Now that I have all of your attention...you will all leave here now..."

"We don't listen to you!"

"If you don't wish to die **child** then you will leave this place **now!**" I growled at him. They all talked to each other. Some left while others stayed, challenging me.

"Why should we listen to you? You hold no power here in the French Quarter!"

"You have no idea who you're talking to..." I said as my anger grew. All of a sudden, something rushed past me. I closed my eyes with a smirk before I heard the guy talking. I looked up to see Nicky holding the guy close to breaking his neck.

"Why not take your hat off love. Show these people who you really are."

"As you wish 'king'" I said stroking his ego slightly before pulling my hat off as my hair fell. In the next moment Nicky stood next to me.

"Behold the reason you should listen to her!"

"Our one and only Niklaus's twin sister, Elizabeth, has returned home to New Orleans." Elijah said looking down at me. He gave me a slight nod and I smiled back. I looked out at the expressions of fear in the crowds faces.

"Anyone found doing anything to our little sister, will die by her hand. We are not responsiable for her actions. There for if she wishes to kill you she will. You all though, are unable to retaliate against my family due to the treaty you all signed. So I would do my best to stay on her good side. She does have a bit of a temper!" He said before jumping off the table. He held out his hand, I took it and jumped down after him. I walked next to him before I noticed a pregnant women standing alone. My eye narrowed before I broke away from Nicky's side and went to the women.

"Who are you?"

"Hayley." She introduced.

"Who is the father of this child?"

"Hayley, come on..." A male said as I swung my elbow back into his ribs.

"I am talking with her, don't be rude!" I said glaring at him before looking back at Hayley, "So the father is?"

"The father of my child in Klaus..."

"M-my brother, is the father to your child?"

"Yes, his Hybrid blood..."

"You will defenately have one wild child. A witch Hybrid...I can't wait...this game just added two new interesting characters..." I said before walking off, "The best game I've played in years..."


	2. Chapter 2 My Father's Daughter

_**Sixteen Years Later**_

I let out a soft sigh looking out my window. My blue plaid skirt was just above my knees as I sat looking out. My white tang top and my black sleeveless hoodie matched my skirt well. My blue and black clip-on suspenders hung down over my skirt. I slide my black and blue checkered shoes on and stood up looking in my full length mirror hung on the back of my door. I brushed my sand blonde hair up into a side ponytail, brushing my bangs into place. I nodded looking at how perfect I looked. _Eye liner, or no eye liner; that is the real question. A fadora wouldn't look right today. So eye liner it is!_ I walked to my vanity and started putting on my eye liner. I looked into my hazel eyes knowing they were the eyes of a killer. In my short sixteen years of life, I have done so much. I have witnessed my father's anger. I have watched my father try and teach me to control this power, this evil, this...curse. That's what being a hybrid is, a curse. A werewolf mother and a father whom is an origanal hybrid. My chances of being anything other were slim. Not that it matters, it has it's perks. Being New Orlean's princess, I can pretty much do as I wish. Being the daughter of Klaus, on the other hand, that keeps the boys away. The few who choice to come closer to me, my father rips apart. I let out a sigh again, breaking free of my past choices and walk out of my room to find my father haveing a descussion with vampires outside. Daywalks, the one's I didn't like to trust. I crouched down and slowly started to side step trying to stay as quiet as I could. I stopped just shy of the steps. I put my ear against the side and listened to my father.

"I do not care what has to happen, or who's lives well end! My family is to be protected! Any harm comes to my daughter and you will all die! Go and tell the witches to stay off these ground and stay near their cauldron." My father said in a slightly angry tone.

"And the wolfs?" A male voice said.

"The wolfs wont harm her. They know if they harm her, then their deal with me to keep their wolf sides under wraps will end. They know better than to dubble cross me."

"What's going on Nicky?" My aunt Lizzy asked after touching my head and jumpping over the side landing on a table. Her hair was tied up and tucked under her hat. Like she almost always had.

"Just putting an end to some witch problem sister, nothing to worry yourself over."

"I'm sure Nicky...you, what's going on."

"I-I'm sorry miss, Klaus has given us orders to keep this between us and him."

"If you both don't wish to die, then spill it!"

"M-miss please don't make us...if we tell you, Klaus will kill us."

"If you don't, then I'll kill you...what a hard choice...for you! Now spill it!"

"That's enough!" The second guy said, "We are not telling-"

"Hmmm your guys's hearts feel nice. Do you feel that? The constricting feeling, the fear that you might die..." My aunt said. I was just about to stand up when I heard someone. I heard the men sigh in relif. I looked over the side to see a teen aged boy. His medium long red hair made him look so...different. He wasn't from around here, or I didn't think so. He looked up at me with these soft gray eyes, before looking at my father and aunt.

"You both must being the notorious Mikaelson twins; Elizabeth and Niklaus. It is a pleasure to meet you both." He said bowing. A smirk grew acrossed my father's face as my aunt tilted her head slightly.

"You would be correct, and you would be?" I could hear my uncle said. I peeped a bit higher to see him on the other side of the building walking down the stairs.

"Elijah Mikaelson...I, my lords and madum, am Noel."

"That is part Irish, if I am not mistaken."

"You are correct, my mother is orignally from New Orleans, my father is from the Ireland. After conception my mother returned to her home here in New Orleans."

"I see, so what makes you stupid enough to come to see us."

"I have heard from the pack you have made them moonlight rings."

"That is correct, are you here for one? I'm afraid we are not in stock at the moment." My father said as I slowly slipped down the stairs.

"No, I'm not here for one. I wanted to stand here as a representative of the wolfs. They...we would like you to stop making them for us."

"After everything that I did to make this possible, they want to stop?!" I could hear the anger in my father's voice. To end this I jumpped up and ran over to him.

"Hey daddy! What's going on? Why are there so many people here?"

"Nothing, they were all leaving!"

"Of course." The vampires said walking out.

"I'll walk them out!" My aunt said running after them.

"Of course, good day..." Noel said and bowed once more before starting to leave.

"You there..."

"Yes, sir?" He said turning his head.

"I will stop making them..."

"Thank you sir..." He said before leaving.

"Making what daddy?"

"Nothing..."

"It's not nothing! You're hiding something from me! Daddy I am sixteen years old! I am not a child!"

"I am protecting you from being involved with this! That is the end of it!"

"No daddy it's not!" I balled up my fists in anger. He looked and me and let out a loud sigh.

"Listen to me love, this is something more than you. It's bigger than anything you can thing of. Just please, trust me and leave this alone..."

"I trust you daddy...but I wont leave it alone..." I said before walking away. I walked outside to find dead bodies. My aunt killed them after they told her I'm sure. The crossed my father, of course she would kill them. Now I'm sure she's off to deliever whatever it was that they were going to. I sighed and walked past them. Father would know sometime. I put my hands behind my head as I walked out of the compound. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm pulling me to them.

"AH!" I screamed softly, I spun around to see Noel.

"Hello Mikaelson princess."

"My name is Nuria..."

"Nuria...that's beautiful, like you are." I blushed softly looking at his eyes. They were sad and lonely, like mine.

"T-thank you...what are you doing? You shouldn't sneek up on people like that. More so an original. That's dangerous, I could have killed you!"

"You wouldn't, I know a lot about you princess Nuria. Not only are you the origanal princess, you are a princess to the wolfs. That means, your family aren't the only ones who want to keep you save. The wolfs do too..."

"W-what?! How do you know this?"

"You are Hayley's daughter, Hayley was the queen of our people. It's a lot to take in, I understand. I just want you to know, if you need something, anything, I am here for you. I will always be close for you. All you have to do is say my name and I will come to you. If you are alone, I don't wish to have your father kill me."

"I-I could stop your curse...if you want."

"How can you stop the curse?"

"It's the same way a human is turned into a vampire."

"You'd make me a hybrid? What do you gain from that?"

"I gain a powerfull ally, an inside man and someone who isn't that bad looking. I don't see how this could be wrong."

"What if your father finds out."

"Oh well, it's my blood. His wont hurt you anymore. If he wants to kill you he'd have to go through me. I want you to be my spy. Keep me informed of what's going on between the witches, my family, the wolfs and the humans. I want to know, anything and everything that could come in handy. Deal?"

"If that is what you wish, I am happy to carry it out for you princess." I smiled at his response. I bite my wrist and let him drink my blood. I waited a moment and snapped his neck. After taking him to my room, without anyone seeing. I waited for him to wake. I said painting the veiw from my window as the sun went down. After a few hours he shot up in bed with a gasp.

"Breath! Here drink this..." I said giving him a blood bag. He took it and drank it all.

"W-was that..."

"Yes, that was blood, now listen. Every other day I want you to come here and drink from a blood bag. That is how you will remain strong. If you don't do that you will die. Do you understand."

"Yes my lady..."

"Call me Nuria!"

"Yes Nuria..."

"Good, now go before my father sees you!"

"Anything for you..." He said before running off. I let out a sigh and shock my head Noel...cute. I walked back into my house and let out a sigh again seeing my father sitting with my aunt Lizzy and uncle Elijah standing next to him.

"Daddy, why are you hiding things from me?"

"I am protecting you from getting in the middle so everything that may happen. Elijah and Elizabeth both agree with this."

"What about aunt Rebekah?"

"Rebekah doesn't know what's going on, like you she doesn't need to."

"So uncle Elijah and aunt Lizzy both know because they happen to find out?!"

"Correct..."

"That crap! You told aunt Lizzy! You tell her everything! I know that! I'm not a little kid anymore father! Stop treating me like one!"

"You are to stay away from that wolf boy."

"You can't tell me who I can and can not talk to!" I yelled before storming up the stairs. A vampire stood at the top of the stairs. I bit their neck and threw them over the side letting him land near my father, "Continue to stop me...that wont be the only one...that was mild..."

"Nuria!"

"Father..." I said before I slammed my door shut. I fell in my chair next to my book case. I grabbed a book that taught French and started to read it. I'm sure after I'm able to read French, things might be able to make more since. I will big up anything and everything the more I know. I'll learn French, dig up some history about this little town, then take down my father where it hurts!

_**{Note: With Elizabeth's chapters (the odd chapters) her's will take place before Nuria was born and Nuria's early childhood. Nuria will take place at her age sixteen. So instead of telling you "sixteen years earlier" or "sixteen years later" you'll know the odd chapters are Elizabeth in the past, the even chapters are Nuria in the present.}**_


End file.
